Would You Still Love Me If
by Thatzly
Summary: What happened to being identical twins? Does it still count as identical if one of them decides to be a girl instead? Having his younger brother become his younger sister was not something he expected to appear on his life list.


**I own dis fic. I dun own O ran.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hikaru…there's something I need to talk to you about. I'm really scared, but…I need you to know."<em>

Kaoru's timid voice had been repeating the same phrase in Hikaru's head for the past five hours. His little brother truly sounded like he was suffering from something. Hikaru only wished they weren't in school so he could know what was wrong and could fix it.

The younger twin couldn't even bring himself to look at him during school hours, and at lunch he'd been acting so strangely. Kaoru would not stop asking Haruhi questions about female clothing-as if he didn't already know enough-and mannerisms. It'd gotten so annoying that he had to shut out their voices.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed up to his twin's retreating back, grabbing his arm before he could make it out of the classroom. "Can we talk now, before club?"

Kaoru bit his lip and looked back at Hikaru nervously before shaking his head. "I'm not ready, Hikaru. I just can't yet."

"Please!" Hikaru pleaded. "This is really bothering you, I can tell." When Kaoru still didn't look convinced he continued. "Look, we can tell Tono we're not feeling well and go home. We can skip one day."

Kaoru's shoulder slumped, but he nodded in defeat and followed his twin home.

For the first time Hikaru wished he'd never asked about his brother's problems.

"I want to be a girl."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru speechless on their bed and unable to persuade his mouth to even begin to form words.

"The surgery is safe, and I've already chosen out a new name and everything," Kaoru reassured. He sat awkwardly next to Hikaru on the bed, his head hanging almost as if her were ashamed.

"What?" Hikaru finally asked, his voice only a whisper.

"I don't like being a boy. I never have. I want to be called she, not he. It's never sounded right in my ears. I don't feel like a boy, and I'm tired of trying to copy how you act so that I can fit society's gender image. I need to do this, Hikaru." Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes, and he grabbed a hold of Hikaru's hands. "I need you to support me through this."

After a long moment Hikaru nodded, numbly. He couldn't even believe he'd just agreed to letting his twin dismember his…her(?) body.

Kaoru's face grew bright with a smile and he hugged Hikaru to him.

"In order to for me to do the surgery I have to live as a girl for a year. So we should start right away!" Hikaru nodded, still in shock. He stared down at Kaoru's lap, wondering if Kaoru would really go so far as to cut off his—

"Hikaru? Pay attention." Kaoru frowned. "I said I want you to call me Kumori from now on, and no more pronouns that insinuate I'm a boy. I'm a girl now, okay? Or, there's the option of the neutral pronouns like 'zir' or 'nir.'"

"Kaoru please tell me you're joking…" Hikaru begged. This granted him a look of pure disgust from his brother.

"So you don't accept me? You're really going to abandon me just because I'm not who you want me to be?"

Hikaru jumped. "N-No! That's not it! Kaoru, I—"

"Kumori," the younger twin corrected.

"Kumori…" Hikaru said quietly. He felt like he was going to cry. This was too much. Maybe this wouldn't have been such a shock if Kaoru had ever mentioned feeling insecure about his gender, but there was never any words exchanged that insinuated that. How was he supposed to take this? "Can I talk to Mori-senpai about this? I really need to talk to someone…please."

"Okay," she responded, kissing her brother's cheek fondly before allowing him to hop up from their bed and dart from the room.

* * *

><p>"And he wants me to call him 'Kumori'!" Hikaru threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't even know where this all came from. He has to be joking! It's weird. I don't know if I can pretend that I'm okay with this."<p>

Mori nodded, letting the eldest twin rant on.

"I love him. I do. But…I…we're IDENTICAL! We're both BOYS! We have PENISES!" The silent boy made a small uncomfortable grunt at Hikaru's outburst. "Okay…okay…it's fine. Kaoru just wants to be a girl. That's fine, right sempai?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

"So I should accept it?"

Another nod. Why was he even talking to this guy? All he ever did was nod and grunt, but his other options on friends to talk to were just as bad as this.

"I can't…" Hikaru slumped over on the tatami floor, defeated. He rolled until he could stare up at the ceiling but he looked on with dazed eyes. "I grew up with him as my brother not as my sister. I don't know if I can change that way of thinking."

It can't be that bad.

Kaoru would wear female clothing. They'd done that before.

Kaoru would avoid using feminine words. That would be similar to Haruhi's use of masculine words even though she's a female.

Kaoru would want to do girly things. Also fine, he would just stay home on those days and let Kaoru enjoy his newfound gender.

Kaoru would have boobs.

Not okay…

Not okay at all…

NOT OKAY. NOT OKAY. NOT OKAY!

Mori jumped at the frustrated scream that came from his guest's mouth, and then shaking his head left Hikaru to his own devices.

Kumori decided to wait until the weekend to start her transformation to being the beautiful female she always imagined herself to be. This was a relief to Hikaru at least. The whole school didn't have to see that his twin had lost his...her...marbles and was now rummaging through their mom's closet.

He sighed, maybe he shouldn't say crazy. It was just so hard to wrap his mind around and he kind of wanted it to go away.

"How does this one look, Hikaru?" Kumori asked, beaming at him as she spun around. The dress she'd chosen had always been one of his favorites in their mom's collection. On Kumori it looked great, minus the short hair and slightly hairy legs. Along with that, the makeshift boobs she'd made using a bra and balloons made him want to divert his eyes.

"If you're going to be a girl you need to shave your legs and wear a wig. No guy wants to have a girl with hairy legs," Hikaru grumbled from the sideline on their parent's bed.

His younger sister pouted and stomped her foot. "Hikaru you're being so mean to me. I'm sorry I threw this on you so suddenly, but please don't be mad anymore." She sauntered over to her big brother and stood in front of him wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not mad. You look great," he grumbled.

Kumori planted a kiss on his cheek and all but skipped back to the closet. "I have a few more and then we can look at going to buy shoes!"

Hikaru groaned. His idea of staying out of Kaoru...Kumori's way while she expressed her feminine side was a major failure. He sat there for another hour before being dragged to visit multiple stores to buy shoes, a wig, dresses, and accessories. By the time they got home their room was bombarded with a disgusting pink, perfumed wave. He gagged and opened every window in the room.

"Kumori..." Hikaru called. She looked up from their full length mirror, pausing in applying her eyeshadow. "Maybe you should move to the room down the hall." The waterworks began. First she sniffled, and then the dam burst to free the waterfall. He shook his head and tried to edit his words. "N-No, it's not that I don't want you here! It's just brother's and sister's don't normally share rooms. It's improper."

Her sobs still rang throughout the room to give Hikaru a headache. His quick fix had done nothing to quell the unstoppable flow of tears. Kumori truly was a girl, so sensitive.

"Okay, I understand. I'll move out tonight," she blubbered. Shaking hands rose to wipe her eyes only to rub off some of her mascara in the process. "It does make sense."

Oh thank God.

It was a godsend at the time, but now that he lay alone in their room he wished she were back. It was so dark, the bed was too cold, and his best friend was down the hall so they couldn't talk.

Hikaru rolled over, and then again, and then again. Finally he turned on his back to glare at the ceiling. Would it be so bad to just give in to Kumori's needs of him? Kaoru was still in there, he could feel it in the way they joked, but it felt just a little different with the new name and look.

Why the hell did he change his name anyway? Kaoru is a unisex name. No use grumbling about it now though, the name already stuck to his mind.

That could be a sign. If he really cared about his twin as much as he said he did then he should just go with it. The name was the first step to his acceptance, next would just be Kumori's new look. Thankfully for him their mother was a fashion buff. If she wasn't he wondered how Kumori would have come out to look. Her clothes and shoes were top brand, her wig was carefully picked to fit her facial features, and she even knew how to properly apply makeup.

Now she only needed to get rid of a few of her manly habits and she would be perfect. Hikaru smiled. He'd help her fix those. All he needed was Haruhi and they could begin first with Kumori's posture and how she walked.

It wouldn't be that bad. It would just take a long time to get used to fully.

* * *

><p>"I accept it."<p>

Kumori's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I accept that you're a girl, and I still love you no matter what," Hikaru answered. "You'll always be my twin even if you change how you look. I mean, it will be really weird for a while but I want to help you with this as much as I can. So tell me what I can do."

"Hikaru…" Kumori looked overtaken Hikaru's words. She stood, a proud smile on her face and her hand to her heart. "Thank you. That really means a lot."

Hikaru nodded. "So…"

The smiling lips twitched and then formed a devilish grin. "Don't worry. I won't be changing my gender anytime soon. I like being a boy." This took Hikaru aback. His mouth dropped open, sputtering out nonsense as he tried to form a complete sentence.

"It was a joke…well kind of a test too," Kaoru put a finger to his chin, tapping it as he thought. "I heard some kids talking about it in class the other day. One of them wants to become a boy, so I thought, 'how would Hikaru react to something like that?'"

The younger twin enveloped his shell-shocked brother into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you! You really have grown up! I really thought you were going to completely ignore my request and insist on labeling me as a boy."

When he got no response Kaoru took a step back. A reddened, angered Hikaru await him. "Ah…Sorry?"

Too late. He was shoved backwards to stumble over his over feet. Hikaru stared down at him an evil grin tugging at his lips. "Get used to those dresses, Kaoru. You won't be wearing pants or boxers for a long, long time."

Kaoru stared after his twin, confusion causing him to tilt his head while he ran over those words.

"Mom!" Hikaru's voice echoed from outside their bedroom door. Kaoru's eyes widened. He wouldn't. "Mom! I need to talk to you about, Kaoru! He's too scared to tell you himself so he wanted me to-"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru burst out into the hallway, his face red from the realization of what evil Hikaru was up to. He came to face his mother, looking at him with furrowed brows and a concerned frown, and his all too smug brother. "Hikaru...don't..." he growled in a low voice.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll take care of this conversation for you. I know it's difficult for you to talk about, but it'll just be uncomfortable for you if you don't talk to her now. Just think, she can help you with your clothes problem."

"You boys have plenty of clothes, Hikaru, Kaoru. There should be no problem." Their mother complained.

"Ah...mom that's the problem." Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck as if her were nervous. Taking hold of their mother's hand tenderly he led her down the hall, but not before sending back a sly smirk towards Kaoru. He turned back to their mother.

"Kaoru's going through a bit of a crisis, and I know you've always said you'll love us no matter what but-"

Kaoru sank to the floor, staring after them with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><em>GYAHHH! This fic was long overdue! It was requesting by my friend <strong>Lover's Revenge<strong> at SHINE. She wanted a story where Kaoru decides he wants to either seriously or jokingly change his gender. It kind of slipped into joking along the way._

_Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know what you think via reviews or PM me. I love hearing from you guys~ Honestly! _

_Also, if you have any requests I totally don't mind taking them. As long as I can mull them over and see if I can work with it.  
><em>


End file.
